


Loss 失去

by jls20011425



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Child Loss, Codependency, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Abortion, Graphic Depictions of Miscarriage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Will, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Survivor Guilt, everything is just awful, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 拔杯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 「你不會有事的，Will。」Hannibal溫柔安慰道，把溫暖的法蘭絨被子蓋過Will肩膀。「我向你保證。」他的手指舒緩地徘徊他柔軟的下巴底。
Omega深深吸了口氣，努力抑制歇斯底里的眼淚。「我不能，我不能，我不能再沒一個，Hannibal。」他的聲音隨著抽泣碎裂開來。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806652) by [thisisthefamilybusiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthefamilybusiness/pseuds/thisisthefamilybusiness). 



> 授權：

　　「你不會有事的，Will。」Hannibal溫柔安慰道，把溫暖的法蘭絨被子蓋過Will肩膀。「我向你保證。」他的手指舒緩地徘徊他柔軟的下巴底。

　　Omega深深吸了口氣，努力抑制歇斯底里的眼淚。「我不能，我不能，我不能再沒一個，Hannibal。」他的聲音隨著抽泣碎裂開來。

　　Hannibal在他額頭印下一吻，但沒再說話。

 

* * *

 

　　初次流產，某方面來說，Will較容易接受。艱難，當然，但產科醫生向Hannibal與Will保證完全健康、具生育能力的Omega自發流產並非罕見，不會影響他未來健康足月懷孕的能力。Will一直樂觀，然後，經過幾個月哀悼，他幾乎回復正常。

　　第二次流產更加難熬。Will堅持了更久，在第十八週而非僅僅第八週。他請求保留殘留的懷孕組織，隨後，Hannibal幫他將灰燼放到紀念花園一個甕裡。當Will感受下一次熱潮來襲，他來找Hannibal，眼睛睜得大大的，跪在地上懇求他的Alpha，問他們可不可以再試第三次，儘管命運的骰子似乎沒有青睞他們這一邊。雖然姿勢過時，Hannibal樂於看見Will如此渴望滿足他。

　　第三次幾乎讓Will崩潰。又是早期流產，在第九週。那時產科醫生不再那麼放心，終於診斷Will不孕，未來嘗試懷孕，很可能，只會換來同樣心碎的結果。為了他們著想最好不要再試。

　　但這沒有阻止Will下一次熱潮時乞求懇請Hannibal，渴望懷孕，正如過往每一次。他擺動臀部，嗚咽、渴求、需要。Hannibal，當然，象徵式抗議了一下，提醒Will所有警示與風險，但熱潮掌控了Will的本能，Hannibal又怎能抗拒呢？

　　但這次懷孕所失威脅著要弄垮Will，他終於開始表達希望，希望或許這次會不一樣。

 

* * *

 

　　Will的手緊緊握著Hannibal，他雙眼緊閉，在宮縮時啜泣。

　　「為什麼我不能有個孩子，Hannibal？」他用了止痛藥神志不清，Hannibal知道，他認識的Will永遠不會讓伴侶聽見他這樣。「我只想有個我們的孩子。」

　　Hannibal無聲用唇擦過Will的手背。

　　（因為我不允許。）

　　又一陣宮縮過去，Will將一邊臉頰壓向僵硬的醫院枕頭，他痛苦的嗚咽消退為淚水與狠狠的抽泣。

　　「我只想有個孩子，Hannibal。為什麼我不能？為什麼？」

　　（因為小孩麻煩又吵鬧，粗魯又沒教養，完全無法馴服，嘈雜棘手又干擾，你又會拒絕將最初的照顧工作交給別人把他們扔得遠遠的直至他們學會應有的禮貌。）

　　（因為你這麼依賴我的樣子最可愛了，正如你此刻那樣。）

 

* * *

 

　　Will吻了吻嬰兒頭頂，微笑，即使又一聲啜泣自胸膛撕裂而出，他摟得兒子更緊。「他那麼小。那麼完美。」他用指尖擦過嬰兒的小手。

　　Hannibal壓下嘆氣的衝動。坦白說，他沒覺得Will懷中死產的Omega男孩有什麼值得注意。他太過細小又偏向發達遲緩，即使只是早產四週，體重僅超五磅。不值一提。

　　「我想給他起名。」Will輕輕道。「Joshua、我想叫他Joshua。簡稱Josh。」

　　給死胎起全名可笑至極，遑論暱稱，但Hannibal點頭同意了。「很好、很有力的名字。」他從椅上傾身到Will床邊往嬰兒頭冠印下一吻。「很適合他。」

 

* * *

 

　　「我很小心了，Hannibal。」Will的聲音沙啞，夾雜淚水。他用手撫過搖椅背後，環顧四周永遠完不成的兒童室裡所有半成品。「我很小心了。我那麼努力，我做了一切。我遵守每項規則，我戒掉咖啡香煙、我辭去工作、我臥床休息。我做了一切。」聲音隨著最後的「一切」裂開，他抓緊搖椅。「我好想要個，Hannibal。」

　　Hannibal溫柔地用雙臂環著Will的腰，親吻他耳後。「我知道，親愛的。我知道。」（畢竟，就是我把捏碎的藥片放進你吃的所有東西裡。）

　　「我想帶我們的孩子回家。我好想要個。我感覺到我們的孩子動了，Hannibal，我感覺他又動又踢又打嗝，然後——然後……然後他死了。死在我體內。我那麼努力。我好想要他。」

　　Hannibal摟著Will轉了一圈，雙手捧起他的下巴。「沒關係的，Will。」

　　Will可憐地嗚咽，喉頭發出柔軟破碎的聲音。「我想給你一個家。那是Omega應該做的事。給你一個家。」

　　「Will，」Hannibal柔聲道，「你就是我的家。你對我來說最重要。」他用拇指撫過Will的頰骨。「如果你不能給我孩子，我不需要孩子。我的家有你就足夠了。」Hannibal說時當然掛著溫柔的微笑，並在伴侶額頭印下一吻。

　　Will終於崩潰啜泣，把臉埋進Hannibal肩膀。

 

* * *

 

　　最近這次流產後Will睡得不穩，經常在夜裡醒來。

　　Hannibal經常發現他坐在兒童室的搖椅上，雙手撫著肚子，仿佛他仿然懷孕，蓋著他們用過來包住他大腿上的死嬰的毛毯。

　　然而，今晚，Hannibal可以聞到Will迎面而來的熱潮，特別熾熱的甜美。無需多久他就會哀求Hannibal再次讓他懷孕，請他求他再試一次。

　　Hannibal好奇這次他會享受多久伴侶重甸甸懷著幼崽的光景，才讓此迎來不可避免的終結，他會迅速解決，抑或讓Will多懷著一會兒。儘管對小孩漠不關心，Hannibal的確喜愛懷孕讓Will生出的勇氣與活力。

　　Hannibal無聲親吻Will的太陽穴。「也許這一次，Will。」他喃喃道，雙手覆著伴侶的。「也許這一次會不一樣。」


End file.
